Lose Control
by BerryD
Summary: AU! Emil had been a normal boy, trying to live his life like everyone else but after an encounter with a top government agent, things get out of hand. Full summary inside! Many parings.
1. I'm not lovin' it

Title: lose Control.

Genre: action/romance/humor

Parings: RichterxEmil, RataoskxMarta, DecusxAlice, LloydxCollette, PerseaxGenis, ZelosxSheena, KratosxRaine and probably a lot more. Oh, let's not forget Ratatosk x his car. xD I'm sure that there will be at least one pairing you like in here so read! :D

Summary: AU! Emil had been a normal boy, trying to live his life like everyone else but after an encounter with a top government agent, things get out of hand. Now he's surrounded by hot but deadly agents, crazy look a likes, and explosives. What does the government want with him? Yaoi, Terrorists, violence, language.

NOTE: Spies necessarily do not use rankings so I just used the ranks from the US Army. No one is in the army. It's just the system of ranking they use. Also, I know that the Field Marshal rank is not used in the USA. I don't care I'm using it anyways. :D

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to McDonalds! Would you like to try our new hot fudge sundays?"

Two blondes sat in the car. The one at the wheel tried desperately not to laugh while the passenger was blushing furiously in embarrassment.

"Um, Helloooo, may I help you?" called the female voice, getting impatient.

The red eyed blond leaned closer to the window, his grin getting bigger by the minute. "WHOPPERRRRRR!" He shouted in the most obnoxious tone.

"W-what? Excuse me?"

"WHOPPER NO ONIONS!" He shouted again before bursting in to a fit of laughter. The passenger looked out the window, a small smile forming on his lips. As much as he protested causing problems, this was actually pretty funny.

"Sir, this is not a burger ki-"

"Then I'll get a frosty."

"Hey you bastard, don't make me call security!"

Ratatosk and Emil turned and gave each other a shocked expression. Emil pursed his lips and brought a finger to them. "Shhhh, w-we need to g-g-go now, before we're a-arrested." He stated.

"Like they would waste money on security. They need to save it all for the lawsuits they get themselves into!" Ratatosk said, turning back to the window.

Emil placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Then let me order." He demanded.

Ratatosk sighed and leaned back so Emil could lean closer to the window. "Um, H-Hello?"

"Yeah, Hi. What do you want?!"

"I-I would like a-a Mcheart attack p-please..."

All that was heard through the speaker was a loud screeching noise. Emil shot a glance at Ratatosk. "D-Drive! D-Drive!"

"I can't! There are people in front of us!" Ratatosk shouted, panicking and laughing at the same time. "Damn it! That hag is going to kill us!"

Emil placed a hand over his heart. "Oh g-god. I think I'm h-having a h-heart attack."

Even though this wasn't the time, Ratatosk shot him a grin. "Well it looks like you got what you ordered. I still haven't gotten my frosty or my whopper!"

Emil's eyes drifted to the rear view mirror. What he saw disturbed him. There was a girl coming their way. She looked pissed. Her hair was long, a light brown and she wore a red hat with the Mcdonalds sign on the front. "Ratatosk! Look behind us!"

The red eyes blond did so, and when he caught a glimpse of her, his mouth dropped. "Ohhhhh noooooo. Ohhhh no…."

"What is it?" The shy one asked, confused of his friends unusual additude. Shouldn't he be flicking her off or something? NOT freaking out? "That's the girl from my art class."

Emil froze. Was Ratatosk afraid of a girl? Almighty Ratatosk? Lord of the basketball court? Afraid of a little girl. A GIRL! That worked at McDonalds! Sure, Emil himself was afraid but he didn't have a reputation to hold up. "And…? He asked.

"She is scary shit. SCARY! We need to go! NOW! I can't let her see me!"

As if god was answering their prayers, the car in front of them pulled out of the drive through, and Ratatosk put the pedal to the metal, leaving the girl in a cloud of smoke. "Get back here! This isn't the last of me!" She shouted while waving a fist.

* * *

"Richter, do you have your gun?"

"Yes."

"Richter, do you have your phone?"

"Yes."

"Richter, do you have your coffee?"

"Yes."

"Richter, do you have your playboy maga-ow! Don't hit me!"

"Don't."

Decus rubbed his forehead, wincing in pain. "Okay, okay, sorry. But don't you get bored when you watch people sleep? I mean…come on! Stake outs suck!"

The red read kept on walking down the hall way, ignoring the others complaints. As they walked, overhead lights flash on to light their path through the dark hall. The walls and floor shined a metallic color and their footsteps echoed. The air was scented with coffee, which was highly valued at the secret organization, since no one had time for sleep.

They stopped at a door that looked like an elevator. Sensing their presence, a scanning pad merged from the wall. "Hello, and welcome to briefing room No. 167RB. Before you enter, you must be correctly identified. Please place your hand on this panel and when the door opens, enter to get a full scan." Stated an automatic female voice.

Richter placed his hand on the scan pad. The machine lit up in a green color before opening the door. "Welcome Richter. Please step in the scanning booth and stand on the platform." The red head did as he was told and stepped into the room and onto the circular risen platform before crossing his arms and waiting. The doors closed, causing everything to become pitch black for a few moments. The walls then began to glow neon green and the platform began to rotate slowly. As this happened, a screen dropped from the ceiling showing some of his personal data.

"Hello Mr. Abend. Cheerful as always I see." Said the robotic voice.

"Hn, yes I'm so thrilled to do this procedure for the fifth time today." He said sarcastically. It was true. Security was so tight. The organization disguised itself as the head courters of a fashion industry, so the people of New York wouldn't feel so uneasy about living so close to an uptight government agency. When one would enter, they would feel like they were in a modern building. The elevators however, only went up to a certain number of floors. The floors higher up were where the actual government situations happened at.

To get to those floors, you would have to have a staff key and insert it into the number pad in the elevator. Then the options of going underground would be available. Then you'd simply go to the lowest floor, get out of the elevator and then find the first scan room which was located in a maze of hallways. After you got past that, then you'd be led to an actual elevator that would take you to the higher floors, unreachable to the public. There you'd be greeted by security guards, which would make sure you're clean. If you were a low ranking officer, then your journey would be simple and you'd go to your office. But if you were like Richter, then you'd have to go another scanning to get to the higher floors.

The building had one hundred floors. The first thirty was used for the 'fashion act.' Thirty one through forty is used for computer communications, filing of documents, and don't forget the cafeteria. Forty-one through sixty is where all the normal units are place. Sixty-one though seventy-nine is where the commanding officers worked. Generals were held on floor eighty. That was floor Richter was located at. The field marshal, the guy that ran the place, was also on that floor. Each floor was filled with briefing rooms to discuss each mission. Floor eighty-one to ninety-nine was where the weapon supply was locked and very important documents. The ten basement floors was where they hid prisoners.

Floor one hundred was housing for world leaders that ever decided to stop by, like the president. That floor also held a special briefing room just for world leaders. If there was ever an attack then someone of such importance would be able to go up onto the roof quickly and get away on the emergency helicopter. Ever since the world trade center incident, it never hurt to be careful.

It still sucked though. Richter was full of pride because he was a general, but by the time he got to his office, he was already angry and tired and his eyes would hurt from all the bright lights. At least he got a nice wardrobe… At least he had the privilege to meeting with the president. That was what he was doing now.

"I see." Stated the voice. "But it's worth it, isn't it? One day, you might become field Marshal. Everyone else already worships the ground you walk on."

Richter sighed. Now, he thought of himself as pathetic because is only friends were a robot, a pyromaniac, a self-centered freak, and a sadist. They weren't even really his friends. Just the only people not afraid to talk to him, but that was because they had one thing in common. They were freaks. Richter himself was supposedly the devil, as others implied. If people didn't fall in love with him at first site, then they were probably scared to death. Aster would blow himself up for fun, Decus would marry himself is he could never get Alice, and Alice should be held prisoner because she was predicted to be the next Hitler. Anna was a robot. Enough said.

"They only way I'd become field Marshal is if Kratos were to die, and he's not dyeing anytime soon. I'm not sure if I even want that job."

"Nonsense!" cried Anna. "Everyone wants that job."

"I'm not sure if Kratos even wants the job." Richter implied, a small smirk forming on his face.

"Oh Richter, you're so silly."

"Do I look like I'm trying to be silly?"

"Hmm, Ah-"

"Don't answer that…"

"Oh Richter, you're so cute."

"Oh really?" Richter asked, razing an eyebrow. "Be careful, now. Kratos might get jealous."

"I am not his dead wife. He needs to move on and stop coming to talk to me during lunch break."

"He does…what?"

"Besides, that assistant he has is soooo cute! I love her hair! I wish my hair was…well I wish I had hair! Hahahahah!"

"I….I see." Anna was weird and to cheerful. It's said that she acted exactly like Kratos' past wife. It's obvious to see where Lloyd got it from who is, by the way, Kratos' idiot son. It's sad though because Kratos looks more attractive then Lloyd. They look close to age, which doesn't make sense, unless Lloyd was adopted, which has been stated to be not the case. Some things will just have to remain a mystery.

"Oh Richter! I can't wait for the day that you get that silver fifth star! It will look so nice on your black uniform!"

"Uh hmm…" Richter said, now getting impatient. Anna was now sounding like his mother. He wasn't planning to stand there all day and chat.

"Well good bye Richter! Have fun!"

"Fun…of course…" He sighed as he the green lights flickered off leaving him in darkness.

* * *

"Mr. President, I think that this situation calls for using our best operative. Like many of our operatives, he has been a victim of the vanguards crazy experiments. I think it is in our best interest that we send him on any mission involving this group." Said an auburn haired man. Kratos and the president sat in the large briefing room. They sat across from each other at the marble table.

"I suppose you're right. But please, Kratos, do not use such formality. Please, call me Regal." Said the president.

"Very well, Regal…"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. A female voice called from the other side. "Excuse me. Mr. Abend has arrived."

"Both of you come in, Mrs. Sage." Said Kratos.

The doors opened and Richer and Raine walked into the room and sat down at their seats beside Kratos. The blue haired president leaned forward and shook both of their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet Kratos' beautiful assistant." He said charmingly, causing the silver haired woman to blush.

"Oh Please, Mr. President." Said the woman.

The president's gaze turned to Richter. "And you must be the famous Richter Abend, I see?"

Richter shrugged. "Famous and feared are two completely different things, Mr. President." This caused Kratos to glare but Regal smiled.

"My, you're bold aren't you?"

"I suppose so." Richter confirmed, not really fazed.

"I think we should move on with the mission" Kratos stated, handing a folder to the red head. "The mission concerns the terrorist group known as Vanguard."

Richter's eyes narrowed. "Hn, is that so?"

"Yes. As we all know, the Vangaurd is known for kidnapping people and using them for their experiments, some you may be familiar of, am I correct?"

No one liked talking about their past past with the Vanguard because it was a painful experience. That's where most of the operatives in this base came from. Old Vanguard faculties from all over the world. After being rescued by the government, most of the prisoners became agents to put a stop to the organization. Not much luck has been made.

"Yes…" Richter said, waiting for him to go on.

"It appears that the Vanguard does not just pick up random people off the street. Each target has some potential in them, obviously. We have done some investigating and have picked out a possible future target around the area. We want you to keep a close eye on them, and if they are attacked by the vanguard, I want you to rescue them and then bring them here. Then we will compare a government operative to a normal citizen and find out what triggers these kidnappings...And if you can locate their base around here then that would be nice too. Now, inside that folder you will find more information on the target."

Richter opened the folder and pulled out photograph of a blond boy with green eyes. He turned the picture over and on the back listed basic information:

Name: Emil Castagnier

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Hair color: Blond

Eye Color: Green

Ethnicity: white/ American

Occupation: Waiter/ Olive Garden.

Education: high school

Parents: orphan.

Personality: Shy, timid, kind. Loves to have fun. Very likable.

Whoever this Emil was, he was just screaming to be kidnapped. He couldn't image having a similarity with this guy. They seemed like complete opposites.

"May I take a look at the target?"

"Uh, of course, Mr. President." Richter said, handing the photo to their leader.

"Please, do call me Regal." Stated the man. He studied the picture closely before turning it over to the back. "Oh!?"

"What is it, Mr. President? Is something wrong?" Asked Raine.

"Wonderful! He works at Olive Garden! I love Olive Garden!"

There was a silence after that. None of the operatives wanted to offend the president in any way so they simply nodded. "Oh! Olive Garden, yes, I love that place too…" Raine leaned over to Kratos. "What's Olive Garden?" She whispered.

"I…I don't know…."

"Isn't that an Italian restaurant…?" Richter whispered to both of them. They all turned their gazes to Regal who was still reading Emil's profile. "I think I will be taking my leave." Stated Richter, standing up and reaching for the photo.

"Oh, yes, of course." The president said, handing the photo back. "Be careful on this mission. This Emil may be more difficult to watch then we expect."

"Well…how hard can watching this boy be? He seems to have a pretty simple life." Said Raine.

"Hn…" Richter stared at the photo once more before leaving the room.

* * *

"R-Ratatosk! S-stop speeding! T-the park is right t-there!"

"Me? Speeding? No. Not at all. You're just paranoid Emil."

They pulled into a nearby parking lot and stepped out of the car. Ratatosk locked his 2009 Chevrolet Malibu before looking at it lovingly. He ran his fingers across its smooth black surface as he sighed.

Emil smiled. It made him excited to see Ratatosk so in love, even if it was with a car. "S-So…When's the wedding? Do I get t-to meet h-her parents?" Emil asked, holding in his laughter.

Ratatosk glared at the other blond. "What did you say!?"

Emil shrugged. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't m-mean to offend y-you two. I m-meant: HIS parents. D-do I get t-to meet t-them?" Emil was barely able to dodge the fist that was aimed at his face. He jumped back and then erupted into a fit of Laughter. "Oh, E-excuse m-me for misunderstanding. I-I can't meet them b-because they are black, am I-I right?" The look on Ratatosk's face told him to run like Forest Gump. And that's what he did.

Eventually, both of them got tired of running all over the park. The both of them sat at a bench, huffing and heaving, trying to catch their breath. "You're lucky I'm tired…because If I wasn't, I'd rip your face off. " Claimed Ratatosk. Emil was too tired to respond. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Then someone caught their eye.

"Ratatosk, I-it's, that girl…." Emil whispered.

"Maybe she hasn't realized it was us…Wait! Crap! Here she comes. Act natural."

The brunette walked over to the two blonds, smiling brightly. With her was another girl that had long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. "Hey there Ratatosk…Whoa! I didn't know you had a twin." She said looking at Emil, who looked away and blushed. They got that a lot, even though they had no relations.

"Yeah, uh, we're not related. We just look the same…"Ratatosk stated, sounding a bit uninterested in the conversation.

"Oh, well…." She turned to the shy one. "Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Marta and this is my friend Colette."

Emil smiled at the two girls. "I-I…Uh, Hi. I-I'm Emil…"

"Nice to meet you, Emil." Marta said, helping herself to a set on the bench next to Emil. Colette sat next Ratatosk.

The red eyed blond grinned. "Hey guys. Let's make fun of people we see." He chuckled.

"I-I Er…O-Okay?"

"I don't think that's very nice." Colette said softly.

Marta grinned. "Let's do it anyways. Hey look at that guy! Look at his ears, they are so big!" Marta said, pointing out guy that looked about Colette's age. He had brownish-auburn hair. His eyes were brown and he looked in pretty good shape, but he stared around the area like a lost child.

"Looks like the monkey lost is banana!" Ratatosk Laughed.

Colette bit her lip and looked away from the man, a blush rising on her face.

"Hey! Look at that guy! He looks Asian!"

Emil nudged Ratatosk in the arm with his elbow. "D-Don't make such r-racist comment's! Besides, I don't think Asians have red hair…do they?"

Marta's mouth dropped. "His hair...so silky...ah…I must find what shampoo he uses."

"I love his clothes. They must be expensive…Oh my god he's rich! Hardly anyone can afford clothes from MARTEL."

"MARTEL!" Screeched Marta. "I must become his wife! He's hot, Rich, AND has clothes from MARTEL!" Both females began to squeal.

Ratatosk grinned. "Look at him check his watch every three seconds." He then cried out in an oriental sing song voice: "I have no friends 'cause I'm no fun!" All four of them busted out laughing but then froze when they saw the man look their way.

"I wonder how old he is and where he works?" Asked Marta in a hushed voice.

"Well by the way he dresses; he must work in one of those giant buildings around here. Maybe at MARTEL! If we become friends, we could get connections!" Colette said, barely able to contain her squealing.

"He looks like he's in his early twenties…" Whispered Emil. He felt his heart beating quickly. Never had he seen such greatness before. Jealous? Yes. Emil was trying to save up money for college, so he lived in an apartment. He wasn't gorgeous, and his job sucked because a lot of people flirted with him. Especially guys. He didn't look like that much of a girl did he? No guy's flirted with Ratatosk…Maybe it was because he was loud and obnoxious and he wasn't?

He placed a hand over his heart. Mental heart attack! Marta noticed this. "Hey Emmy, are you alright?"

"Oh he'll be fine. He just had McDonalds earlier." Snickered Ratatosk.

Marta froze for a moment. Something registered in her brain. She pointed at two males, standing up from her seat. "It was you two bastards!" She screamed, trying to claw at Emil face.

"R-Ratatosk! H-Help m-me!" Emil whimpered, trying to run from the crazy girl. He stood up from the bench and began to take off running and Marta tried grab on to him but she ended up pushing him forward instead. The blond when falling right onto his face. At first he saw stars and then circles and then a bright white light. He felt some one turn him over so that he was on his back. He brought a trembling hand to his forehead and felt something wet. This would have been the part when he freaked out but then he felt a cloth being placed over the wound.

"I-I see a l-light…at the end of the tunnel….C-coming towards m-me….Heaven…?"

"Oh my god! He thinks he's dead!"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Emil! I didn't mean to kill you!"

"He's not dead Marta…"

"Open your eyes."

The last voice stuck out the most. Unfamiliar. Oh no. Ohhhh noooo… He embarrassed himself in front of the rich guy, didn't he? His green eyes fluttered opened only to see a pair of fierce ones staring back down at him. Yep. His three companions and the stranger were all kneeling beside him. The unfamiliar red head had placed a cloth on the boy's forehead to stop the bleeding.

"I-Is it bad…?" He asked, his lower lip quivering as he blinked back the tears of embarrassment that were forming in the corners of his eyes.

The red head shook his head. "No, just leave that on for a few more minutes and it'll stop bleeding." He advised, standing up and offering his hand to the boy. Emil took his hand and was pulled up off the ground with ease.

"I-I…Uh, T-Thank you…." Emil murmured, using one hand to press the cloth against his forehead.

"Yeah." The stranger started to turn away but Emil grabbed his wrist with his free hand. The red head turned to the boy, narrowing his eyes. Emil kept his gaze at the ground. He felt so inferior. "I-I can't thank you properly if I-I don't know your n-name… "The boy confirmed, his face heating up. "I-I…I'm E-Emil… A-And Y-Yours…?"

The red head stared at the blond before sighing. "Hn…I'm sure we'll meet again Emil…" This comment made Emil's gaze shoot up to meet his.

"I-I…I-I'm…?"

"It's Richter." The red head pulled away and began to take his leave.

Emil was stunned. "I-I….Er….Thank you Richter!" The blond called after him with a small smile forming on his face.

Suddenly, the blond felt someone grab his hand. "M-Marta?"

"He…He touched you. He has passed his greatness on to you Emil…YOU ARE THE CHOSEN OF MARTEL!"

"I-I…uhhh…."

"So what?" Ratatosk said, not aware of the redness on his face.

Marta grinned. "Uh oh. Is 'Tosk coming out of the closet? "

"What!? Me? Gay? You saw the way Emil was staring at the guy. He would have choked on his own drool if someone hadn't helped him up."

"W-What! N-No! You're the one blushing!"

"I was n—"

"Guys!" Colette silenced them. The blond girl walked over to Emil and gently pulled the cloth away from his head, revealing a small scar.

"Ohhh, I'm ugly now…." He whimpered. He was ignored.

Marta snatched the cloth away from the other girl and began to examine it. "Oh my god! It has MARTEL on it! Oh my god! I own something of MARTEL!"

Emil snatched it out of her hands. "N-No it's m-mine!" He cried, holding the cloth protectively to his chest.

Richter watched the scene from afar. He sat in his black 2009 XJ Jaguar, one of the ultimate luxury cars. So this is what it was like growing up normally…or semi-normally. He couldn't believe that is was his job to stalk Emil. Well, he didn't want to think of it as stalking. More like watching over…. He let out a sigh.

Time to go to Olive Garden. Good thing he was hungry.

* * *

WOW! This is the longest chapter of any story I have written. I hope you liked how I made things. Aster's alive, blowing up things, and Anna is a robot. Its sad that our heroes don't know that their worshiped fashion company is really a government agency. Weird. Hahahaha. If you're confused, Good. If you're not then that's great.

Vanguard vs. Martel. Who will win?

Hope you like it so far. :D

Review please!


	2. Olive Garden, Aster, and drama queens

Thanks for the Reviews guys! [Keep on Reviewing? xD] They made me really happy.

And I completely understand if you were not so sure of reading this story because of it being Alternate Universe. I know how it feels. I use to dislike AU's because they always felt awkward to me, and many of them are not really well written or that exciting. BUT! But then I got into D. gray man[.Yullen.] and there are a lot of AU stories that are just amazing, so I was like…you know, I'll write an AU and see how it goes.

As I wrote my first chapter, I realized that it wasn't that difficult to write and plan out. I don't know why though. Maybe it's because it's something that we can relate to. Who knows? But yeah, I use to hate AU stories but know I like it as much as the original thing. xD

And I know that some of you might not be comfortable reading yaoi, but the only yaoi pairing I intend to put in here is RichterxEmil and it's pretty obvious that this pairing is the central focus of this story.

Also, I'm going to start WARNING you In the beginning of each chapter. I don't want any of my readers to freak out because they can't handle someone's arm being chopped off [don't plan on that though xD] so if violence or any form of romance happens I'll warn you. :D

Warnings for this chapter: Language, [duh] and Decus' obsession with Alice. xD Oh and Aster. Yes, watch out for him. Oh and there is a kiss, but I can't tell you who it's between or that will ruin the lolz. Sorry for errors. This is way to long for me to edit right now. Im to tired. xD

* * *

The city of New York shone at night. Countless neon lights, never ending traffic, and want to be gangsters. The city that never sleeps! It's lived up to its name. Emil pushed through the busy crowds, occasionally stopping to look through shop windows, wishing he could afford such items. He wondered down the sidewalk looking at the signs and labels of stores. He stopped when he saw gigantic, metallic sign placed over revolving doors. MARTEL; It read in green letters.

The blond sighed. He never really did pay attention to the MARTEL building because the merchandise was far too expensive, more than any clothes he had seen. He peeked through the large glass windows that showed the main lobby. The place was packed, even though ninety-five percent of those people probably couldn't afford anything there.

He pulled out the handkerchief he had received from Richter earlier that day. It was made of silk. It was a dark red with golden embroidery around the border. It belonged in a fancy suit pocket, not in the pocket of his worn jeans, but he felt himself smile. He, of all people, had something of MARTEL, and that something had been given to him by a helpful stranger. He never did have anything against the wealthy, but it always accrued to him that they would rather keep to themselves instead of being caught up in the affairs in the less fortunate. He placed the fancy cloth back into his pocket, suddenly feeling very courageous.

He kept on walking until he arrived at work. Olive Garden: Italian restaurant. Business was always good in a city like this, but when he walked inside the building, people seemed to be….quiet…There was some whispering heard and soft spoken chat, but not the usual delightful conversation. He felt his face heat up. When people were this quiet, it usually meant that someone famous was there. He quickly headed to the kitchen and back to the staff room to check in. He grabbed his black vest from the closet and threw it on over his white shirt. He grabbed a pen and note pad and began to head out to start but he ran into some one.

"Oh, My apologies, Emil. I didn't see you there."

"O-Oh, no. That's alright P-Presea. I-I should have been more c-careful." Emil said, smiling to the pink haired girl. Presea nodded and began to walk back to the kitchen but Emil whispered after her. "Presea! Who's here?"

The waitress turned around, the only emotion on her face was in her eyes. Amusement and excitement. "Someone that you should not miss on meeting, Emil." She said and then turned back around and left before Emil could ask anything else. So he crept into the large dining room and had a look around. He almost fainted when he saw someone so familiar. That feeling of courageousness went out the window.

Only the most powerful man in the country. Long blue hair, muscular build. Younger than any of the others that proceed before him. The president. He sat at one of the tables with two other people. A man with auburn hair that went to his shoulders and a woman with odd tint of silver in hers. The president looked very comfortable, but that could not be said with his company, who looked rather embarrassed. Was this guy crazy like the other forty-something guys before him?...Probably. What's with that hair anyways? He caught himself staring. He tore his gaze away and turned around to go back into the kitchen before he was noticed.

"Ahhh! Richter! It's so good that you could join us! Here, have a seat." Said the formal voice of the president.

"Mr. President…? Why are...here?" The red head had just walked in through the front door and was quite surprised to see the president in Olive garden. Didn't he know that he was on a mission? Still, he walked over to the table, aware that everyone in the restaurant was staring. So much for going unnoticed.

Emil's mouth dropped. Richter knew the president? President Regal Bryant!? He began to worry. What if he was part of the secret service? What if he offended him in some sort of way at the park? What if he was a suspect of a murder? What if….What if….He needed to pull himself together and ignore that table in any way possible. He sighed and turned away once more but…

"Pardon me, Waiter?"

He froze. Was that him? No. Not at all. Of course not. Still, he turned around slowly. The president was staring right at him and so was everyone else. He hated being the center of attention. He couldn't think straight. He looked around, noticing that all the other waiters were on the other side of the room, hiding. "I-I….Me?" Oh god. HE was talking to the president.

The president chuckled. "Yes, boy. You. We are ready for our drinks."

Emil sighed, trying to slow his beating heart. He walked over to the table and pulled out his note pad. It was hard not to let his eyes wonder. He was staring at so much greatness at once. The silver haired woman was stunning. Her eyes seemed to be pale lavender. She seemed to have a _mystical_ aura. The man with dark auburn hair was so handsome that it seemed _inhuman_. And Richter…words could not describe him. His mind went blank when he stared at him. Why? Emil guessed that it was only natural for the president to travel with such an outstanding crew…But they seemed too elegant to be secret service. He was expecting big and bulky men in black suits. Maybe this president had more class?

"HELLOOOOO! Decus is in the house!" The sound of that voice caused the three agents and the president to sigh. Three in annoyance, one in amusement. Decus came through the door, attracting attention as expected. He grinned at his watchers and helped himself to the presidents table. "Sorry I'm late guys. I had to run some errands for my princess." Elegance…? Okay forget that.

"No, Not at all, Right everyone?" The president asked. The responses he got were a few half hearted mumbles and hellos to Decus. Emil simply smiled nervously.

Decus grinned at the blond. "Aw, look at this waitress. She's so cute!"

Emil's face darkened. He did take being called female quite personally. His cheeks burned with fury as he tried not to throw a temper tantrum. "S-S-he--?" He whimpered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you, darling. I know I'm quite attractive, but I must save myself for my dearest Alice! But we can still be friends." Decus said confidently, flipping his blue pony tail back. He hadn't noticed the disapproving stares he was getting from his party.

"S-sir, I'm afraid that Y-you have M-mistaken. I-I am—"

"Adorable! Yes you are! You should meet my princess--"

"W-What do you want t-to drink!?" Emil asked, his voice louder then usual. This got him many stares, but for once, he did not mind. He was trying to control himself from bashing this guy's head in with a chair.

Decus bit his lip, not knowing why the cute little waitress had a sudden outburst. Maybe his beauty was far too much for her? He smiled sweetly. "I'll take a Mountain Dew." He said.

"I'll take a diet coke." The woman said.

"I will have Pepsi." Said the auburn haired man.

"Water." Not a very enthusiastic response from Richter.

"And I shall have ice tea." Said the President, now picking up a menu.

Emil nodded, wrote down the orders, and rushed back into the kitchen.

As soon as Emil was gone, Richter glared at Decus. "Idiot…" He whispered harshly. "That was a GUY."

Decus gasped. "What! Really? I thought that was Asters sister!"

"Aster doesn't have a sister…"

"Oh no…He's going to spit on my food!"

Richter sighed. He wasn't expecting this to happen. He was just planning on going in and sitting in a corner, unnoticed. Not being involved in a scene. Of course, if he tried to leave now, Regal would just beg him to stay. What kind of president was he anyways? Don't they teach them what to do in situations like this before taking office? He should be signing bills and planning to invade countries, not sitting in Olive Garden. He seemed really comfy, talking to Raine and Kratos about his cooking skills, even though they were just pretending to listen.

Emil came out of the kitchen with the drinks set up on a round serving tray. He placed the drinks on the table, his facial expression showing unease. "A-Are you ready t-to o-order?" He asked, bulling out his note pad.

"I am. I will have an enchilada supreme." Kratos said.

Silence.

"Uh….? T-This is not a-a Mexican r-restaurant, sir."

"It's not?"

Decus started laughing uncontrollably. "Of course it's not! It says ITLIAN restaurant on the sign and on the menu, which you did not read!"

"O-oh…" Kratos said, now embarrassed. "I'll have whatever Mr. President is having."

"Uh, same!" Said Decus, now calming down.

"Me too." Said Raine.

"I'm not hungry."

"Non sense, Richter! You will be having the same thing I'm having as well." Said Regal, placing the menu on the table. Richter groaned in frustration.

"A-Alright Mr. P-President…What w-will you b-be having….?"

"Steak Toscano, Chianti Braised Short Ribs, Pork Milanese, Cheese Ravioli, Chicken Parmigiana, Fettuccine Alfredo, Eggplant Parmigiana, Spaghetti and Meatballs, Chicken Alfredo, Chicken and Shrimp Carbonara, Shrimp Primavera, Smoked Mozzarella Fonduta, Chicken and Gnocchi soup, and a Grilled Chicken Caesar salad."

Emil's mouth opened but no words came out. He wrote it all down and then timed it by five. He went back into the kitchen and handed in his order to the head chef.

"MAMAMIA!" The old man cried. "I guess they plan on staying a while."

"D-Dirk, Those people w-with the p-president are going to get s-sick if they eat all the f-food. W-we should move some t-trash cans closer to that a-area." He said to the shorter man.

"You're right. Keep a close eye on them." The chef said, turning back to the stoves. "I don't plan on cleaning up after anyone.

Emil went back to table. The president's company was staring at the man like he was crazy. Mr. Bryant was sitting in his chair, looking very relaxed. "I'm trying to lose weight." He admitted. "So I am cutting down this time."

Kratos shook his head. "But Mr. President, you're in perfect shape. Losing weight shouldn't matter to you."

"Oh… Really?"

At that moment a cell phone sounded, playing an obnoxious ringtone version of 'Sexy back.' All eyes went to Decus. He pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID. Suddenly he went in to a spasm of joy. "OH MY GOD! Guys! My princess is calling me! My love, my joy, my soul!" He flipped the phone and brought it to his ear. "Hello my sweet angel!" He cooed. After a few seconds he jumped up from his chair and began rushing to the door. "Sorry guys! I need to pick up Alice's dry cleaning!"

"But Decus!" Regal called after him. "What about your food?"

"Give it to Her…Er…HIM! He's a little on the skinny side." He said pointing to Emil. Decus then ran out of the restaurant and across the street, somehow able to avoid any of the rushing traffic.

Regal turned his gaze to Emil. "Well you heard him. Come eat with us!" He implied enthusiastically, warmly patting the seat that Decus was originally sitting in.

The heat rose on Emil's face. "I-I work here…I-I couldn't…I c-can't Pay…I-I…" He began to dish out every excuse he could think of but he knew he couldn't refuse the president. The president! What this real again? The president inviting him to eat with him at Olive garden? There was only one way to get out of this. Fainting. No! He couldn't do that in front of all these people. He didn't want to look like a drama queen.

"Non sense! Come. Sit. I need to get to know the working citizen anyways." He insisted. " Besides…I'm paying for everything."

The blond hesitantly sat down in the chair, unable to hide the redness on his face. How did he get himself into this mess? He just came to work and now he was sitting between the president and stranger that came to his rescue earlier. His palms began to sweat. He began to twiddle his thumbs under the table, thinking on what to say.

"So what is your name?"

Emil's glance shot up to meet the presidents. "I-I…I'm Emil…" He said softly.

"Well nice to meet you, Emil. You may call me Regal. Now let us all get to know each other a little more. Let's go around the table. I want each and every one of you to say your name, preferred weather, and something special about yourself."

"Excuse me?" Richter was not here to play games but he knew that he no choice.

"I'll go first." The president said, ignoring Richter protest. "My name is Regal Bryant and my preferred weather is sunny. Now something about myself…I love to cook! Your turn Kratos."

"…" Kratos sighed. This was worst then babysitting. "My name is Kratos Aurion. Weather…I don't really care about the weather… Special? I have a son named Lloyd." Lloyd was VERY special, but he wasn't going to say that.

"Very nice Kratos, but you should appreciate the weather more." Said the president. "Now Raine."

"Well, my name is Raine Sage. Weather…Cloudy. Something special? I LOVE researching about the world around me. I love to learn and I love to teach! I-"

"Okay Richter, it's your turn." Regal said, cutting the woman off.

"This is so unnecessary…"

"Come on Richter, don't ruin the fun."

The red head sighed. "…I'm Richter Abend. I like tornadoes. There's nothing special about me. May I leave now?"

"Tornadoes…? Interesting…" Regal said, not knowing any other way to respond to that. Who the hell liked tornadoes? "Well, everyone is special, Richter. Kratos, say something special about Richter."

Richter REALLY wanted to assassinate someone at that moment. All eyes went to Kratos. "Hn, he's a professional in Martial arts…"

"Great, now it's your turn Raine. Say something special about our friend here." Said Regal.

"Well…His cooking is awful."

"He said special, not insulting." Richter sneered. "Besides, your cooking is worse."

"Excuse me, but your cooking would make a dog vomit."

"The reason you're still single is because you cannot cook."

Raine gasped, highly insulted. "At least I don't order Chinese food every night!"

What was wrong with Chinese food? "Not even the starving children in Africa would eat your cooking!"

"The homeless gives back!"

"Your family prays _after_ they eat, IF they're still alive!"

"Coldhearted bas-"

"Irritating tw-"

They were both now glaring daggers at each other. Luckily Presea decided to come with the first round of food. "Greetings, every one. I hope you are enjoying your evening here at Olive garden."

Emil smiled at her. "D-Do you want m-me to help you w-with anything P-Presea?" He asked the girl, really wanting to leave the table. He didn't want to be caught up in this fighting. It looked like things would get violent. Who knew that people could be so touchy over their cooking?

The pinkette shook her head. "No, I have things covered. You have been working overtime lately. You should relax tonight."

Emil REALLY wanted to work. Sure, he felt honored to be around such greatness, but the feeling of inferiority was bothering him. What if he was being a bother? What if they were actually making fun of him?

"So Emil, tell us about yourself!"

"I…Uh…" Emil picked up a fork and began to twirl it around in his spaghetti. "I-I'm Emil Castagnier. I like the r-rain…I-I like writing p-poetry…"

"Aw, that's so cute." Raine said, smiling over at the boy. "I love writing too! I've written many books. Books-"

"-That no one will ever read." Richter said, now standing up from the table. "Now excuse me Mr. President-"

"-Regal." He stated.

"Regal. I must be leaving."

The president gave Richter a worried stare. "But Richter, you haven't even touched your food. Have you been eating? Is there something we should know about? Remember, we're your friends and we're here to help you through your hardships. I know this great counselor that-"

"No, there's nothing YOU need to know about, or any on for that matter. You can have my food."

At that moment Emil stood up as well. "I-I'm sorry, but I-I have to leave t-too. It's getting l-late." No, he didn't really have to leave. He'd actually still be working at this time, but this was the perfect opportunity to get out of the situation.

"Well that's a shame, Emil, but it was nice meeting you. Let's do this some time again."

"I-I...Yes, of c-course." It's not like he could have said no.

"Good, good. Richter, How about you drive Emil home? It isn't safe for him to be out there in the streets and this time of night."

"W-what? But I-I always-"The blonds protest was cut off because suddenly he was being pulled up from his seat and through the door. When they both stepped out in the night air Richter let go of Emil's wrist and began walking to his car.

"Let's get out of here before I lose more of my sanity." He stated.

Emil blinked. He didn't want to trouble Richter but it didn't seem that he could back down from the offer. He followed the man to his car, which was gorgeous by the way. He was almost afraid to open the passenger door because it was just so beautiful. He finally opened the door and sat down. Instantly he was overwhelmed by the smell. It smelt like cinnamon, which instantly made Emil wish that he ate more at the restaurant. Did Richter smell like cinnamon? Wait…what a stupid question. Why would he ask himself that? Now he was just more confused than he was before. The interior of the car was black, fancy. It had to cost a lot of money. Probably more than his own apartment…

"-Address."

Emil didn't even notice that they had started moving, or that the other man was talking. "O-oh, er, 14th street."

Richter already knew where the blond lived, but he wasn't going to tell him that and make himself look like a creep. That would not look good. He didn't want Emil to think that he was being stalked or something…So they sat in a few minutes of silence.

* * *

When Alice walked in, Kratos and Raine stood up, ready to make a run for it. Regal simply smiled at the sadistic blonde and motioned her to come sit with them at the table, which was now cluttered with food. "Awww, Hi guys!" She giggled as she sat down at the table, sending a glare to Kratos and Raine, warning them to sit down, which they did.

"I'm so thrilled that you could join us Alice. It's a shame though, since Richter and that nice waiter we met just left, but now that you're here, please, come eat with us."

"Aw thanks for the offer Pres, but I have to run. I need to find Decus."

"Well he was here a while ago but then he went to do you're dry cleaning. " Said Kratos.

"Yeah, I know that, Krabby, but he never showed up to give it to me. I need that dress! I'm supposed to go to a club tonight." The blonde giggled again. "I'm not going to let him be the reason I miss out on such a big event."

"But Alice, don't you have…WORK to do? You know….Like important things?" Asked Raine in a disapproving tone.

Alice shook her head. "Oh you're so boring Raincloud. Crawl out of that cave you're in and have some fun!"

The woman frowned and stood up from her seat. "I must be leaving now. Come on Kratos." She commanded.

The auburn haired man blinked a couple of times, somewhat confused. He was the boss here, but he followed her anyways, though he was very uncomfortable with leaving the president alone with the next Hitler, even if the actual secret service was hovering around the place in disguise. Alice could scare people just by looking at them. "Uh, Right. Please excuse us Mr. President. Stay with Alice and have her take you back to the base. We can't leave you alone, of course."

"Hey! I never agreed to-"

"Of course Kratos, whatever you say. Now Alice, help me finish this food will you?"

Kratos and Raine quickly left the restaurant before Alice could try to behead them. Alice groaned and glared at the man. "Pres, May I PLEASE leave? Pretty please?" She asked, batting her eye lashes.

Regal picked up his fork and began to eat again and ignored the blonde's question. "So Alice…What is your favorite type of weather?"

Why was this idiot talking about the weather? Alice sighed. "Er…, Hurricanes!"

The president bit his lip. "My, destructive aren't we? You get along with Richter quiet well don't you? He likes tornadoes."

Alice gasped and hastily rejected the comment. "Me? Richter? Get along? He's worse than a bitch on their period. He's soooo stuck up because of his rank, all the cool stuff he has, and because he's prettier then Tila Tequila, though he won't admit that!"

"Who's Tila Tequila?" This was getting awkward.

"This famous MySpace model. She had her own dating show. Everyone wants to get into her pants just like everyone wants to get into Richter's. Why don't I have people wanting to get into my pants? I want to be popular! Everyone has to love me because I'm Alice! Cute little Alice!" By this time, every word she spoke, she stabbed the table with a knife that was on the table. "CUTE. LITTLE. ALICE."

Regal could only watch in horror. He only wanted to know about the weather, not that Alice was so jealous of Tila Tequila and Richter. And that the blonde talked in third person when she was angry. The president folded his hands calmly and gave Alice a very concerned look, wanting to calm her down before the secret service attacked her. "Alice, if there is something that you ever want to talk about then you can always come to me, but I think that this situation is very serious. Maybe you should go see a councilor about-"

"SHUT UP!"

Regal went back to eating, occasionally glancing up to see if the girl would try to stab him. Presea came over to them with more food. "Miss., I'm going to have to ask you to stop destroying the table. You're scaring the customers." She said motioning to groups of people rushing to the door, a few even part of the secret service.

Alice glared at the girl in pigtails. "Alice is not letting a pipsqueak like you tell her what to do! I'm Alice! Alice can do whatever she wants!"

"Very well then." Presea grabbed Alice by the wrist and pulled her out of her chair with such force. Where did all the strength come from? In seconds she was being thrown out side. Regal followed casually, remembering to stay with Alice. He handed a check to Presea and thanked her for the meal, before going to Alice's side. "Thank you and have a nice day. Come back soon." Said the pinkette before walking back into the building.

Regal stared at the night sky, thinking on a certain subject. "Hm, that little girl looked familiar."

"Grrr! Let's just leave already!" Alice yelled, walking to her car, already plotting for revenge.

* * *

**Ten minutes later:**

Decus came running up the sidewalk, holding hangers full of pretty party dresses wrapped in protected covering. He turned to run into the Olive Garden, not ever bothering to open the door, thus running into it and falling on to the ground. He quickly jumped up, and stared at the door that held a sign: closed. He slowly fell to his knees in absolute shock. He missed Alice… She was gone. Now she would hate him!

Suddenly the door flew open, smacking him right in the face. "Ah Sh-!" His profanity was cut off by a sympathetic voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I did not see you there." Said the pink haired worker, Presea.

Decus blinked a few times before slowly standing up. "Hey, did you see a beautiful blonde with a face of purity and gold come through here?" He asked thinking that Preasa would actually know who he was talking about.

The girl stopped to think for a second about the question before nodding at the obsessed man. "Yes, I do believe I saw a person that meets your description. I believe I saw them leave with the long haired red head that was at your table earlier. They seemed to be in a hurry to leave."

Speechless. Decus was speechless. First he felt shock, then despair, rejection, betrayal, and murderous. And delicious because he always felt that way. Richter was his best friend!...maybe. Well even if Richter hated his guts Decus made sure to make everyone he knew, male and female, swore that they would stay away from Alice, and they all did happily. Decus ran over to the street, waving his hands in the air, signaling for a taxi. He was going to give Richter a piece of his mind for polluting his cute little Alice.

Presea watched Decus leave, thoughts now swarming through her head. _"Are all the attractive men gay these days?" _She thought to herself, a slight blush forming on her face.

* * *

After a half an hour of pretending to not know where he was going and accidently taking numerous wrong turns Richter finally pulled up in front of the apartment complex the Emil lived in. By then, Emil had gathered that Richter was very absent minded while driving and had a bad since of direction. Emil didn't say anything about this though, since he was to nervous to even look at the man in the eyes. Richter did not pay attention to the boy silence though because he was too busy thinking about how crappy Emil's living conditions were. Seriously. There was graffiti all over the building, the fire escape was all rusty, and a lot of the windows were cracked. And it smelled. Richer had a huge problem with that.

Richter stepped out of the car, which really startled Emil, who was just planning for the red head to kick him out of the car and leave him in the dust. Emil followed and they both walked into the building. It was a simple layout; Just a lot of hallways leading to different residencies, with two elevators. One in the front of the building and one in the back. Richter let Emil lead the way, since he wasn't supposed to know where the boy lived, even though he knew he lived in A65 on floor 6. [Isn't that just creepy?]

They stepped into the elevator, which was very crappy, like the rest of the building, by the way. One of the ceiling lights weren't working and the wall paper was peeling off. They stood there, listening to the cliché elevator music. The doors opened onto the sixth floor but they didn't have the time to walk out because someone decided to just run in and body slam Richter against the wall, making him side down onto the floor. The impact was so hard that the elevator shook and the sole light that was on flickered off and then back on.

Richter's eyes fluttered open in shock. He looked down at the sudden weight that was now in his arms. All he saw was a mass of blond hair. Great! More blondes. Suddenly the figure went lip in his arms. Damn it. He hoped he would be sued for this. He didn't need another law suit. He pushed, more like shoved, the person off his lap, causing them to roll over onto their back. Richter twitched. ANOTHER Aster look alike!? Wait…Maybe it was that guy from the park…? Was he and Emil brothers or something? They looked like clones. And it was annoying. VERY annoying.

Emil on the other hand was blushing furiously. Probably one of the most highly respected people in the area had just been attacked by his idiot friend. He watched as Richter stood up from the floor. By now the elevator doors had closed. "Oh-h my g-gosh! I-I'm so sorry! I-I.."

"Why are you apologizing?" The redhead asked placing a hand on his own forehead to ease the new head ache that was coming. That's when he noticed an empty presence…Where was his glasses? They must have had fallen off during the impact. He looked around the elevator but saw nothing but a blond looking like he was about to cry and another blond unconscious on the floor. He bent down and rolled the blond over that was on the floor, seeing if he was lying on his glasses, which he was. Richter was relieved to have had found them, but as soon as that problem was solved another one hatched.

The unconscious one twitched and moaned softy. Emil quickly ran to his side and began to shake him. "R-Ratatosk! Get u-up!"

The blonde slowly turned back over onto his back, finally opening his eyes to peer up at Emil. One problem though: His eyes were not red, but they were brown. Now Emil was confused and Richter suddenly looked pissed, but this mystery blonde suddenly smiled like some nut job and took Emil's face into his hands in the most delicate manner and said, "Oh my god, look at this. Aren't you just adorable? I saw a scarier looking version of you earlier that tried to kill me. Comfort me, Oh dear brother of mine!"

Even as naïve as Emil was, he could even see that this guy was complete fruit cake with a few screws loose. "Uh…? W-why…h-how? Erm…." He didn't know what to say. He knew his look was not original ever since he met Ratatosk, who looked just like him, but at that time they thought it was just a coincidence, now it was just creepy.

Richter was trying to form up reasons why NOT to kill Aster right on the spot. Current valid Reasons to kill Aster: He wasn't supposed to be there, he was a danger to the public, he talked funny, he thought everyone was his best friend, he didn't know what personal space was, he was annoying, he was careless, he was just making the situation worse, he was freaking out Emil, and he ate babies. Well…maybe the last one didn't count but that was a popular rumor at the base. Though he knew that he couldn't really kill Aster because everyone loved him for some weird reason.

"Aster…Why are YOU here?" He asked, hoping Aster wasn't there just to butt into his missions.

"Oh Richter, don't be so sour." Aster said standing up from the floor. "You should be happy for me, I just found another brother of mine!" He said pulling Emil into a tight hug not even noticing the frightened look on his face.

Richter rolled his eyes. "Have you forgotten that you're an only child? As in, you have no siblings. Now let go of him."

Aster shook his head. "Then it must mean they we're clones!"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Oh Richter. You're so unhappy. You need to go to McDonalds and get a happy meal." Emil suddenly twitched in the other's arms and Richter just sighed.

"You're not allowed to go to McDonalds any more, Aster. Remember when you blew the one that was down the street from the Martel building off the map? Remember when you almost blew Martel off the planet? You're lucky I pushed Decus in front of her or YOU would have been arrested for man stature…again."

"Oh Richter-"

"Don't 'oh Richter' me." By this time both of them had forgotten about Emil's presence, but that was okay because Emil was in a state of shook. Richter knew this guy? And they both knew Martel. THE Martel. The owner of the MARTEL Company! And what was this about explosives? Wait! Were they Martel's body guards!? Emil was in an elevator with explosive body guards?! All this thinking was making his head hurt. Who were these people?

"Uh…May I-I say something r-real quick? I-I just want t-to say s-something, if y-you don't m-mind. I-I just have a-a question. I-I've wanted t-to ask this for a-a while n-now….M-May I just say s-something?" He was so nervous that he didn't even realize that he was repeating the same question in many different ways.

Aster smiled at Emil in a loving way. "Of course, dear companion of mine. What is on your mind?"

"Who are you guys?" Simple question with complicated answers.

Aster grinned. "Why, I am Aster. Nice to meet you!"

Richter turned to the elevator door and leaned his forehead against it. The cool metal felt good against his hot skin. He needed to get out of there before his brain cell count went to zero. "Aster, that is not what he meant…" He said, now pressing the 'door open' button repeatedly.

"Oh..."

Emil sighed. Now he was even getting annoyed. He was considering to just drop the question and just go to his room since that is what he was dying to do. He had way too much excitement for one day and his head was throbbing. "I-I meant….W-what do you do? W-what are y-you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh! Oh that!? I work at the Martel Company, like Richter of course, and I'm here because I'm visiting someone!"

"O-oh …May I- Ask who it i-is…?"

"His girlfriend."

"My girlfri--Wait! Stop! No! Richter you are so mean! Rilena and I are just friends! Just friends!"

"Of course…No one really cares." He sighed the last part to himself.

Before Aster could start complaining the elevator door opened and Richter walked out without a word. Emil wasn't sure what to do. Richter already seemed angry that Aster was there…Oh no! What if his face angered Richter like the way Aster's did? Was he annoying to him? Suddenly he felt a gentle grip on his wrist. Aster was pulling his out of the elevator and after Richter. "WAAAAAAAIT! Richter!" The less sane one whined. "I want to come too!"

"Come where? I'm just taking Emil home. You can just leave." The Red head called back to him, picking up his own pace.

Aster grinned excitedly and turned to Emil. "Oh, I must see your place! Pleeeeeaaaaseeee? Pleeeeeaaaaseeee? Pretty pretty please, with cupcakes on top?"

Though he was annoying, Emil felt oddly drawn to Aster, He was funny, kind, and…weird. "Sprinkles." Emil laughed.

"Don't!" Richter said with a brief pause. "Laugh. It will only encourage him." But his warning went unnoticed. By the time they got to the end of the hallway, Emil and Aster were laughing like they had known each other for years and Richter was at the point of killing both of them and going back to Martel and claiming that the Vanguard killed them. It seemed like a good idea, though it wasn't.

Emil's apartment wasn't as crappy as the building. It was clean and very neat. It was simple and nice but not at all glamorous. The living branched out to the kitchen. There was a door in the living for that went to the bed room and two others in the kitchen that went to a bathroom and laundry room. Oh and the good thing was that it didn't smell. There were Fabreeze containers all over the place. There were some plain curtains over the windows, probably meant to hide the cracked view.

"Ohhh. This is a nice place you have here!" Aster said, throwing himself onto the couch.

"O-Oh? R-Really? T-Thank you. I-It's not much b-but it's enough." Emil said, now feeling embarrassed. These people probably lived in mansions or huge lofts. Aster was probably just trying to be nice.

"I know! Let's have a slumber party!"

"W-What?"

"No…" Richter grabbed Aster by the wrist and began to pull him to the door. "We're leaving. Kratos is going to kill you when we get back."

"But, But…ughhh, Emmy! I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll bring Richter too! Bye!" Aster said, holding on to the door frame with one hand, trying to resist against Richter but failing miserably.

"Uh, O-Okay?!" Emil said closing the door, but still able to hear Asters protests.

"Owie! Richter, I still need my arm! Ouch! Don't push me like that!"

"Shut up and go."

* * *

Emil threw himself on to the couch. He grabbed one of the worn pillows and buried his face into it. Waves of confusion hit him. He had so many questions to ask himself. First question: Why him? Of all the people in New York, he was the one chosen to be set adrift in this ocean of madness. What was all the business with the president? Did he have any business with the MARTEL Company? Maybe he was ordering some clothes? That seemed like a reasonable exclamation. Yes! It seemed perfect. He came to Olive Garden to meet up with representatives of the Company. That had to be it. It's not like the president was allowed to go eat with friends in a public place, was he? But again, why him? Anyone else would have been pleased to be pulled down to have a free meal with the president but Emil was just embarrassed.

Another thought: Was Aster as explosive as Richter said he was? And the look alike thing was really creepy. Emil KNEW that he had no siblings. Maybe they were distant, very distant cousins, along with Ratatosk. Emil shivered. No…There was no way he would be related to people as crazy as they were….wait, what if they thought HE was crazy? Hmmm. Emil sighed. Another thought: where was he going to hide when Aster came for him the next day? Under the table? No. In the closet? Yes, that seemed like a good place. Wait…Why would Aster want to hang out with someone he just met anyways? Is he plotting something? Well…most likely?

Did Richter really have eating problems? The president did point that out. This actually worried him. It didn't seem like Richter would be the type to be self conscious about their looks, but then again, he just met him. It not like he had a reason to worry. He's perfect, unlike Emil himself who's to skinny because all he can afford to eat is waffles and Faygo. Richter was attractive but even more without the glasses on his face. He smelt nice too…Wait…Why was he thinking about this again?

He felt like some on was knocking the inside of his brain…Knock…knock knock….Knockkocknocknock. "OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY!" The sudden voice made him fall of the couch. Some on was at the door. Emil sighed and walked over and opened it. As soon as he did he felt himself being knocked on to the floor.

"Oh my sweet Alice! Is this where he took you? To a crappy ware house? Have no fear, Decus is here! Here to take you home! Now did he touch you anywhere?"

It was dark, since the hallway light have probably been turned off already to save the light bulbs and Emil always had his lights off since he didn't want to pay so much electric bills. He felt an arm around his waist pull him closer to the intruder's chest possessively. The other hand was on the back of his head. He was too shocked to say any words.

"My dear Alice, I will make the pain go away."

What pain? He was just stunned that some random guy just came into his apartment calling him some girl and was now holding him in a dark room. He was about to open his mouth so say something but then he felt a pressure against his lips. He instantly jumped and tried to pull away but he just ended up falling back to the floor and being pinned down.

He suddenly felt something wet trail against his bottom lip. That's when it hit him. He was being kissed. Kissed by a guy. His first kiss was taken by a guy he didn't even know. His first kiss was happening because he was mistaken as a girl. His first kiss was happening against his own will. He was too stunned to kick or freak out.

Then the lights flickered on. "Emil! Are you….Oh my god. Emil, you're gay?" A voice he didn't want to hear at the moment. But at least he could see who he was kissing and that he could see him. THAT guy. The one from the restaurant that called him a girl!

Decus immediately pulled away. "GAHH! YOU?!" He jumped up and began to wipe his mouth on his sleeves.

Emil stood up; wiping his own mouth, now blink back tears of embarrassment. "OF COURSE ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" He squealed louder then he wanted to, but he had to right. He just had his privacy violated by a GUY. But his face was burning, he could make out if it was because he was embarrassed or angry.

Ratatosk, who was standing at the door, was rolling on the floor. He had just come in to ask Emil if he had anymore Faygo. He wasn't expecting to see him locking lips with another guy, and now he was throwing a temper tantrum like a pregnant woman…or Marta. "So…You're not gay?"

"GET OUT!" Emil yelled, pointing to the door, trembling in rage.

Ratatosk gasped. He never saw Emil this angry before. It was just a guy kiss…Ratatosk wouldn't have been so mad about it, but that's because he rolled both ways, not that anyone knew about that though. Emil looked like he wanted to kill someone, which was actually pretty cute. He was so mad that he wasn't even stuttering. Ratatosk bit his lip, stopping his laughter.

He decided to be mean. He walked over to Emil and threw his arms around him in a gentle hug. Emil was to out of it to notice that it was just a plot. "I'm so sorry Emil. Everything will be alright. You have me. Now, go ahead and cry." Emi tired to hold it in, but whimpers came out, and soon enough he began to cry. Ratatosk grinned. _Oh yeah, he's soooo gay._ He pulled away from Emil, eyes flickering with mischievous intentions. "You're gay! You're gay!" He called out in a sing song voice!

Emil mouth dropped. What just happened? He thought Ratatosk was trying to help, but he was just making everything worse. He glared at Ratatosk through burning tears.

"Face it Emil, any straight man would have punched his lights out for that." He said motioning to Decus who was now standing in the door way, debating whether he should have made a run for it or not. "Instead, you break down and moan and groan about your first kiss. You are a drama queen."

He wasn't gay…was he? No….No….All those thoughts he had throughout the day about Richter…They didn't mean anything….He wasn't gay…He wasn't gay….No….

And then he cried some more.

And then he fainted.

Ratatosk turned to Decus, the grin on his face was getting larger. "Wanna take advantage of him? I'll share."

* * *

LOLWUT. WUT. What a hawt three some that would be. [No nothing will happen to Emil. YET] ;D

HOLYSH- I wasn't intending this to be so looooong~! But it's okay, right? People like long chapters. But wow. This is about 8,800 words in this chapter alone. But I'm glad with the way it turned out.

And yes, I went there. I was going to warn you all about the Decus and Emil kiss but that would have ruined the surprise, and possibly could have made people want to stop reading. x_o But don't worry. It means nothing. [though im sure some one probably wanted so see Emil get raped, but who dosent?] Just opening up the gateway to Emils sexuality. ;D We all know who he really wants. Genis. No. That wouldn't work. Genis would 'top' him. xD But seriously, we all know who he REALLY wants. –goes off to fantasize-- Have I told any of you that Richter/Emil is like my religion? I'm serious. I have never been so obsessed with anything. I thought my obsession with Kratos/Raine and Zelos/Sheena was bad. THEY GOT NOTHING!

BUT anyways. Yeah, we call all tell that Decus has an unhealthy obsession with Alice and it will only get worse. I really enjoy making up the scenes where Decus chases after Alice. I'm going to try to throw some Ratatosk/Marta in the next chapter, though I'm not too fond of Marta. I don't hate her. Just when she's with Emil. xD Oh and I do intend for Ratatosk to be the fearless guy that doesn't give a damn about his sexuality and just flirts with people cause they're hot, but he's like that in my story 'Madness' so….ALL HAIL PERVERTS!

And yay for Aster! I know a lot of you are probably like: I was imagining Aster in a different way, blah blah blah. I have seen a lot of fan art with Aster do crazy things okay? [like choking Ratatosk] xD And it was Richter himself that said he had a few screw loose. I think Aster is very cute in cuddly in my story. xD And don't you like how Emil plans on hiding in the closet when everyone is trying to pull him out? COME OUT OF THE CLOSET EMMY.

Oh and in the resturant, durring the fight, if you didn't know, Raine was going to call Richter a bastared, and Richter was going to call Raine a twat. I just find that so funny.

:D And If you are wondering what Faygo is, Wikipedia it. xD It's a very cheap drink chain.


End file.
